Jakarro
Jakarro was a male Wookiee smuggler who worked during the Galactic War along with his protocol droid companion C2-D4. The pair was responsible for at least 31 confirmed killing, 216 cases of assault and countless acts of vandalism, theft, and contraband smuggling. This resulted in numerous bounties put on their heads, though none were able to claim them. At some point C2-D4 got dismanted and instead of reassembling him, Jakarro wore the droid's parts on his back and his head around his neck for an extended period of time, all while the droid was concious. Involvement Star Wars: The Old Republic Shadow of Revan During the Galactic War, Jakarro was hired by the Order of Revan, a fanatical cult dedicated to following the teachings of the dark lord, to make a delivery to Genetics Laboratory G-1 on the planet Manaan. Upon making the delivery, he was betrayed by Rian Darok and Darth Arkous and the Selkath scientist Gorima imprisoned the Wookiee with the intention of experiment on him later. However, Jakarro was freed by allies of the Sith Lord Lana Beniko and the Republic SIS agent Theron Shan and proclaimed vengeance on his captors. Out for revenge against his captors, Jakarro joined the mixed group of Republic and Sith as to help them in their efforts to bring down the Revanites. The Wookiee traveled with Theron Shan and Lana Beniko to Lehon to defeat the Revanite army at their primary base, the Temple of the Ancients, and joined their allies in the fight against Arkous and Darok. After the battle, Revan himself showed up with a fleet of his own and attempted to kill the band. However, he was unsuccessful, and Jakarro and his new friends managed to escape. Jakarro received twelve death sentences for his part in the slaying of Colonel Darok and Darth Arkous, whose true allegiance was unknown to their respective factions. Forced to go off the grid along with Shan and Beniko, Jakarro and C2-D4 eventually ended up on Rishi. After summoning their allies to deal with the Revanites and the local Nova Blades pirates, Shan and Beniko send their allies to raid the Nova Blades camps, while Jakarro provided fire cover from his XS stock light freighter. Later their associates went to investigate Revanites' former Mandalorian connection, when Theron Shan uncovered a Revanite base right under their noses, in the town of Raider's Cove. Shan, Beniko and Jakarro went to investigate, but were ambushed and Beniko intentionally let Shan be captured, an act which Jakarro protested. C2-D4 then was able to pinpoint the Revanites' camp to the Sky Ridge Island, so Jakarro, Beniko and their associates went there to rescue Shan. After the following Battle of Rishi, Shan, Beniko and Jakarro were joined in their efforts against the Revanites by the Dark Councilor Darth Marr and Grand Master Satele Shan. The temporary Republic-Imperial coalition went to Yavin 4 to stop Revan from resurrecting the Sith Emperor, with C2-D4 and Jakarro in their wake. After combined Republic and Imperial forces dealt with local threats and cleared their path to Revan, Jakarro joined Satele Shan, Theron Shan, Lana Beniko, Darth Marr, Shae Vizla and others in the fight against Revan. Despite their efforts, the Emperor's essense left Yavin before he could be destroyed forever. Since the Revanites who wronged Jakarro were now done with, he and C2-D4 went back to Rishi to deal with various associates they made there while in hiding. Killed Victims *31 Unnamed people *Revan (Alongside others) Allies *C2-D4 *Lana Beniko *Theron Shan *Emperor's Wrath *Hero of Tython *Darth Nox *Cipher Nine *Meteor *Barsen'thor *The Hunter *Voidhound *Darth Marr *Satele Shan *Shae Vizla Enemies *Rian Darok *Darth Arkous *Revan *Gorima *Valkorion Appearances *Star Wars: The Old Republic **Shadow of Revan Category:Male Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars The Old Republic Category:Wookie Category:Smugglers Category:Alive Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Bioware Characters Category:Criminal